


Aubade

by symphony_soldier



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Poetry, but y'know, idk if major character death really applies bc ianto's already dead in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony_soldier/pseuds/symphony_soldier
Summary: au·bade/ōˈbäd/nouna poem or piece of music appropriate to the dawn or early morning.





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last summer but i accidentally rediscovered it and thought i'd post something for a change lol

“Promise you won’t forget me.”  
Oh, as if I ever would  
In you was my salvation  
And the root of all things good 

The image of you is seared into my mind  
A piteous portrait of perfection  
I’ll miss you until the end of time  
(God knows I’ll be living that long)  
And I’ll keep you here forever  
In the words of this noteless song 

Don’t you remember our last dance?  
I told you I wouldn’t go  
As we waltzed under the neon sun  
Oh, if only I had known 

Now day is just over the horizon  
The moon is saying her goodbyes  
And I’m praying to the sky above  
To carry these last lies: 

“I’m doing well, don’t worry yet  
I promise I’ll be fine.”  
But ’til we meet again someday  
Your heart will live in mine


End file.
